Secret Duet in the Moonlight
by Hikaru-Kibou
Summary: A kyonshi girl and her dog go to see their friend for a not so secret meeting.


Secret Duet in the Moonlight

Summary: A kyonshi girl and her dog go to see their friend for a not so secret meeting.

* * *

She walked on the lonely dirt path which all the villagers used during their busy days. Anybody that saw her, if they could see her, would think she'd stumble and fall down flat on her round little face at any minute. In truth she was only dancing as best as a one like her could and on those tall wooden geta. She hummed a tune as she continued merrily on her way. Her long ponytail swung around in the air, bumping with her body from her wobbly rhythmic movements. The moonlight made her bluish gray skin shine with a tinge of purple on her round cheeks.

Joining in with her dance was her most loyal friend and guardian, jumping around as he followed her. He had no idea where she was heading but he'd go with her anywhere she went. He barked along with her song thinking it made it sound even better… it didn't.

"We're almost there! See?" she sang looking down at her companion."The bamboo forest is over there!"

"Bark, bark!" Tomato replied enthusiastically.

"Our friend is waiting for us there!"

The road split in three, one going around the forest, one to go down to the river that was still a long walk away and one that went up the mountain to the entrance of the forest. That's the trail they wandered to. Unlike the way they had walked on up until now this was made deliberately made by men. The bamboo had been cut to ease the way into the forest and stones had been placed to mark the path.

"The trees are so tall!" she exclaimed admiringly as she turned her head up to the canopy.

"Bark!" Tomato replied but he was too busy sniffing the plants to be looking up.

"Let's go or we'll be late!"

With the click clack of the get as on the stones they followed the path with only some dim rays that peeked in through the foliage to light their way to a bright red ribbon tied on a thick bamboo at a fork.

The furry one barked excitedly sniffing wildly at the ribbon.

"Yes! This must be the sign." voiced the pink haired girl. She slowly looked around and then tilted her head to a side pensively for a long silent pause.

"This way!" she exclaimed and began walking off the path to her right.

"Bark, bark, bark!" cried the little animal and pointed to the opposite direction.

"Yes! That's the right left to turn not the wrong right!" she said happily spinning around a couple of times before skipping in the right direction. "Thank you Tomato!"

He wagged his tail and guided his friend on the right way towards the familiar scent he had picked up on.

Soon they reached a clearing. There were some rocks there but one had a rounder shape and shifted a bit from time to time. For this girl it was exactly the right thing to find. It wasn't a stone, unless stones are green, slippery, slimy, with 4 legs and a tail. Tomato didn't hesitate to run over to it and licked it and the smaller figure sitting in front of this boulder instead of on top of it as it usually was. He was joined by his friend who also sat next to the small figure there. The green one gazed at both with his only eye.

"You're late!" the small one whispered as softly as she could with a pout and ears twitching. "They're about to begin!"

"Sorry" whispered the girl close to her friend's little bunny ears and putting her arms around Tomato pulling him close.

They both shared smiles and a giggle before falling silent. Other figures of all shapes and sizes sat there too for it was a very exclusive and supposedly secret event. Many awaited this night although they wouldn't be able to say they had experienced it before. None dared move or make a sound, they all knew once it started the slightest sound would upset them and then all would be for nothing. It was a rare sight for ayakashi and youkai, and even for the deity that sat elegantly on a rock awaiting like the rest of them.

The wind blew softly with a melodic tune. It made the leaves gently shake. They all held their breath. It had began. The fallen leaves danced in the breeze as if guided by the woody melody. Soon another sound joined the first. It vibrated with the trembling of the bamboo. Their sounds seemed to have their own song and playfully a company the other's. The two dark silhouettes swayed in rhythm, one standing tall with both arms to his side, the other knelt down strumming swiftly on this instruments. The plucking of the strings of the koto resonated with the air flowing through the thin bamboo flute in a secret youkai duet concert in a moonlit night.

Fin.

* * *

This work was written for the Onmyoji Official Discord Server Fanfiction Contest. Please join the server at /onmyoji to enter the contest and read more amazing entries!


End file.
